The prior art is replete with bra constructions comprised of separate left and right breast cups. Each breast cup is typically provided with adhesive on its rear facing surface for adhering to, and supporting, a user's breast. In some such designs, each cup is provided with a wing adapted to extend laterally to near or under a user's arm to enhance adhesion area. Although such constructions are often adequate to support smaller breasts (e.g. A, B cups), they are generally inadequate to support larger breasts (e g. D, DD, DDD, G, H cups).